


Дорогой Санта Клаус

by Nekompas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Letters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekompas/pseuds/Nekompas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Письма Санта Клаусу от нескольких персонажей</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дорогой Санта Клаус

Мало кто знает, но на самом деле оборотни существуют! Неопровержимым доказательством этого факта служат: Питер и Дерек Хейлы, Айзек Лейхи, Скотт Маккол и все, кто может в сильный мороз за секунды отрастить пушистые бакенбарды, чтобы согреться.   
  
Но даже оборотни не знают, что Санта Клаус тоже существует! Большую часть года он живет на Северном полюсе вместе со своей семьей, Дедом Морозом и их внучкой Снегурочкой. История их отношений не была простой, как не может быть простой ни одна история настоящей любви.   
  
Однажды Клаус был приглашен на прием у Снежной Королевы, это было еще до того, как старая грымза начала западать на маленьких мальчиков. Он пожалел о своем решении прийти почти сразу, в компании людей было неуютно, все-таки он слишком привык к эльфам и оленям. Стремясь уйти от душных разговоров и воспитанных улыбок, Клаус выскользнул на балкон, чтобы хоть пару минут провести в одиночестве, там он и увидел Мороза. Они проговорили всю ночь до рассвета и больше уже не могли расстаться. Через несколько месяцев Клаус предложил ему съехаться, и тогда Мороз рассказал ему о существовании Снегурочки. Клаус до сих пор не знал, кем были ее родители и что с ними случилось, каждый раз, когда о них заходила речь, Мороз замыкался в себе и Санта просто перестал спрашивать. Просто теперь Снегурочка вместо внучки Деда Мороза стала внучкой Деда Мороза и Санта Клауса.   
Конечно, жизнь настоящего Санты сильно отличалась от того, что представляли себе сценаристы рождественских фильмов. Он вовсе не развозил подарки всем хорошим детям за одну ночь, это невозможно физически. Просто за неделю до Рождества все поступки человека за год, все его мысли и желания превращались в «письмо Санта Клаусу». Письма группировались по разным типам, письма одной семьи, письма влюбленных, письма лучших друзей. Клаус читал всю эту волшебную корреспонденцию, чтобы постараться исполнить как можно больше желаний через желания других людей.   
Например, маленький Кристофер хотел, чтобы в следующем году мама им гордилась. Мама маленького Кристофера хотела новую машину, а исполнительный директор мичиганского филиала Дженерал Моторс Джек Пилл хотел найти мальчика, который мог бы сыграть его в детстве, потому что пиар-отдел сказал, что это необходимо для новой рекламной кампании.   
  
Такие письма Клаус перевязывал вместе особенной ленточкой. И вот пятого января, сидя на заднем сидении своей машины, Джек Пилл случайно увидит в окно Кристофера, идущего куда-то с мамой. Он выбежит из своего кадиллака, предложит мальчику съемки в рекламе за баснословную сумму и мама с гордостью посмотрит на сына. Во время съемок Джек и мама Кристофера познакомятся поближе, сильно поближе, и через четыре месяца поженятся, а еще через год при разводе она получит не только новую машину, но и отсудит половину имущества мистера Пилла, уличив его в измене.   
Вот так работала магия Санта Клауса.  
  
Итак, оборотни ничего не знали о существовании Санта Клауса, а вот он, наоборот, был хорошо осведомлен об оборотнях, потому что их письма получал наряду со всеми остальными. Желания оборотней обычно почти такие же, как и у людей, хотя иногда чуть более кровавые.   
Сегодня вечером после ужина Клаус поцеловал Мороза и отправился в кабинет разбирать письма жителей маленького городка Бикон-Хиллз, первыми в очереди были письма оборотней и людей, которые о них знают.   
  
 _«Дорогой Санта Клаус!_  
  
 _Не могу сказать, что в этом году я вел себя идеально, но уж точно гораздо лучше многих. Весь год следил за здоровьем отца. В смысле, старался контролировать, чем он питается, и охранял его нервную систему от потрясений, не рассказывая о том, что в нашем городе живут оборотни. Правда, реальной угрозой его жизни стал не холестерин и не нервы, а наша учительница литературы. В современном мире нельзя верить даже системе образования. Теперь отец узнал об оборотнях и мне больше не придется врать ему, это хорошо, но он будет еще больше волноваться за меня и это плохо._  
 _Я помогаю нашему местному кружку оборотней не умереть. Ну, то есть стараюсь помогать, я же не всемогущий, в конце концов. Но без меня они точно не выжили бы._  
  
 _А еще в этом году я понял, что, наверное, все-таки бисексуал, потому что Лидия, конечно, богиня, но Дэнни тоже ничего так. И когда шла охота на девственников, я был готов согласиться на секс с ним, вообще-то, я с радостью бы согласился. Хотя, если говорить о парнях, Дерек гораздо более красивый, в смысле, сексуальный. Вот только он уехал, и вообще если б этот вечно недовольный волк узнал, что я засматриваюсь на него в этом плане, он бы мне голову откусил, а может, еще что-нибудь… Кстати, очень жаль, что он уехал, я хотел на Рождество подарить ему свитер с оленями. Потому что интересно было, как он отреагирует. Нельзя же убить человека из-за подарка? И я бы взял с собой Скотта. Да. Обязательно. А то мало ли._  
  
 _В этом году я бы очень хотел, чтобы близким мне людям перестала постоянно угрожать смертельная опасность. Серьезно, сколько уже можно!_  
  
 _А еще… Я уже давно узнал, что когда-то нравился Эрике, это было неожиданно и совершенно КРУТО! Но теперь ее убили. А недавно моя старая подруга (просто подруга) решила заняться со мной сексом, а потом ее тоже убили. Хотя мой отец и считает, что один раз случайность, два совпадение, три тенденция, мне бы очень и очень не хотелось, чтобы эта история повторилась еще хоть раз._  
  
 _А еще хочется, чтобы Лидия все-таки поняла, что я гораздо лучший вариант для отношений, чем Джексон и уж тем более чем Эйдан, который вообще помог убить Бойда. Или, возможно, Дерек понял бы, что я привлекательный и умный, и… ну не знаю… харизматичный, и вообще у меня куча всяких положительных сторон._  
  
 _В принципе чтобы хоть кто-нибудь понял, какой я великолепный… и не умер после этого!_  
  


_Стайлз Стилински»_

  
  
_«Дорогой Санта Клаус,_   
  
_в этом году я наконец-то узнала, кто я на самом деле — Банши. А тот человек, который сводил меня с ума, на самом деле оборотень._   
_Совсем недавно подобные слова я могла встретить лишь в мифах, кино или беллетристике. Когда это стало моей жизнью?_   
  
_И ведь действительно, это стало моей жизнью. Джексон оказался канимой и убил многих людей, а позже стал оборотнем, и бросил меня. Снова. Эйдан оказался оборотнем, который помог убить Бойда, и боюсь даже представить, скольких еще людей. Моя лучшая подруга охотница. Меня пытаются убить с завидной частотой._   
  
_Но я сама могу разобраться со своей личной жизнью. И с новыми способностями. Я хочу попросить на новый год лишь одного, того, на что сама никак не могу повлиять. Пусть никогда, никогда в жизни Gucci больше не пытаются совместить спорт-шик и арт-деко в своих коллекциях, серьезно, это было одним из самых сильных разочарований года._   
  
_P.S. И было бы неплохо, если бы вокруг меня перестали умирать люди._   
  


_Лидия Мартин»_

  
  
_«Дорогой Санта Клаус,_   
  
_В этом году я встал перед тяжелой нравственной проблемой. После пожара у меня было только два желания: убить всех, кто причастен к поджогу и стать альфой. И хоть я смог отомстить, но потерял силу и даже чуть не расстался с жизнью, меня спасла только моя дальновидность._   
_Теперь желание вернуть себе статус и способности увеличилось. Я слишком хорошо помню свои бессилие и обреченность, когда члены моей семьи сгорали заживо, и я понимал, что не смогу спастись. И помню ощущение силы и власти альфы внутри, после того, как убил Лору. Однако приходится принимать во внимание племянника и щенка, которого я укусил, они сделают все, чтобы не позволить мне вновь обрести силу. А ещё мальчик Стилински. Особенно он._   
  
_А значит, мне нужно всех их убить. Но Дерек и Кора – это все, что осталось у меня от семьи. Да и эти подростки уже почти ощущаются как стая. Даже мальчик Стилински._   
  
_Я уже терял стаю один раз. Это неприятно, это ослабляет, это больно. НО Я ДОЛЖЕН СТАТЬ АЛЬФОЙ!_   
_Но не хочу убивать их всех._   
  
_Пожалуйста, подари мне шар для принятия решений._   
  


_Питер Хейл»_

  
  
_«Дорогой Санта Клаус,_   
  
_в этом году Эрику убили альфы._   
  
_Питер меня раздражает, хочется его убить или хотя бы закатать в бетон половину его тела, чтобы точно исключить возможные козни. Верхнюю половину._   
  
_У меня появился новый живой родственник, младшая сестра: Кора._   
  
_В городе начались жертвоприношения девственников. Подумал, что, наверное, стоит помочь Стилински._   
  
_Познакомился с Дженнифер, она преподает литературу. Забыл про Стилински в постели с Дженнифер. Несколько раз подряд. Понравилось._   
  
_Альфы заставили меня убить Бойда._   
  
_Айзек ушел к Скотту. Что ж, лучше так, чем встречаться с охотницей._   
  
_Дженнифер оказалась темным друидом и убийцей. Увидел ее истинное лицо, не понравилось. Вспомнил про Стилински._   
  
_Мы со Скоттом остановили альф и Дженнифер._   
  
_Спасая Кору от смертельной раны, лишился силы альфы._   
  
_Теперь я снова бета, у меня в Нью-Йорке живет сестра, зачем вообще было приезжать в Бикон-Хиллз?_   
  
_Учитывая все мои неудачные истории с женщинами, я хочу, чтобы следующий человек, с которым я займусь сексом, не умер насильственной смертью._   
  
_P.S. Еще я не отказался бы от свитера с оленями. Бабушка всегда на Рождество дарила всем детям такие свитера, хотя мы никогда ни разу в жизни их не надевали._   
  


_Дерек Хейл»_

  
  
Клаус закончил чтение письма, потом, подумав, вытащил из стопки уже прочитанных первое и связал их своей особенной ленточкой. Увидев, как письма испаряются, оставляя у него в руках только кусочек ткани, Клаус улыбнулся. На сегодня можно было закончить, в конце концов, в спальне его ждут гораздо более приятные занятия, чем чтение чужих желаний.


End file.
